ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Majestic 1952
Operation Majestic 1952 or Operation Majestic 12 was the first UFO briefing document prepared for an incumbent US President. It was first drafted by on 18 November 1952, specifically prepared for incumbent President . Briefing In 1984 ufologist Jaime Shandera received an envelope containing film which, when developed, showed images of eight pages of documents that appeared to be briefing papers describing "Operation Majestic 12". Upon examination in October 1991, the (FBI) declared the documents to be "bogus".FBI Vault, Operation Majestic 12, FBI archived documents Preparation According to Operation Majestic 1960, section 8, Eisenhower who was General at the time of the Roswell incident was given "a showing of recoveries sometime in late August" of 1947. Therefore, incumbent President Eisenhower had some familiarity with the investigation of Roswell. The Operation Majestic 12 briefing notes introduced a new research and development team specifically for non-terrestrial investigations, called Majestic 12. The briefing notes also gave an overall snapshot of the Roswell craft recovery and its occupants classified as "Extraterrestrial Biological Entities" (EBE). The notes further reveal the USAF's investigation programs "SIGN", "GRUDGE", and "BLUE BOOK"—programs confirmed by historical scholarsDavid Michael Jacobs; The UFO Controversy In America; Indiana University Press, 1975; ISBN 0-253-19006-1 to be true and legitimately conducted under the USAF. Authenticity Stanton T. Friedman is one of the die-hard few who stands behind the legitimacy of these documents. However, as with all UFO documents that are allegedly "leaked" from the , they are immediately tossed off as "bogus" and "hoaxes", even within the UFO community for fear of looking like imbeciles. The FBI even went as far as to scribble in big letters "BOGUS" on virtually every page, even on pages with a number of redactions. Which works out great, because Operation Majestic was above the FBI, by having dealt with the NSA / CIA communities… So as it were, the FBI was perfect for the job —to bastardize every page as "bogus". even took it further, by hammering it up with the phrase "completely bogus", in its use of the FBI link for its reference.Wikipedia, Guess that seals the deal, right? ;Hoax first—ask questions later The following is how the FBI conducted its investigation for Operation Majestic 12 documents, which is filled with redactions in their report: “Based upon the contents of the document and the manner in which it was recovered, Salt Lake City initially dismissed the document and its classification markings as a hoax. In an effort to determine possible DOD interest in the unusual document, via referenced secure telcall on 10/25/91, SSA redacted was provided with a synopsis of the contents of the enclosed document, with a request for him to determine through his DOD contacts any DOD interest in "OPERATION MAJESTIC-12", U.S. AIR FORCE "PROJECT SIGN" or "PROJECT GRUDGE".”It is curious that the FBI investigators would also ask about DOD interest in AIR FORCE "PROJECT SIGN" or "PROJECT GRUDGE", when these programs have already been established as legitimate and factual by scholarly sources (See Jacobs, David M. The UFO Controversy In America, Indiana University Press, 1975; ISBN 0-253-19006-1). It seems telling of another component to coverup the legitimacy of "OPERATION MAJESTIC-12". ;Synopsis *Thus, the Majestic documents are "hoaxed" first; called an "unusual document", then submitted to DOD via the Supervisory Special Agent (SSA), whose name is redacted, requesting their synopsis. After the documents are kicked around the USAF Office of Investigations a few times, the ultimate synopsis required the FBI to grab a big fat black marker and write "BOGUS" on every page. ;Halloween The Operation Majestic 12 documents are examined by the USAF Office of InvestigationsThe Operation Majestic 12 documents gets tossed around with the USAF Office of Special Investigations a number of times; 15 September 1988 and again 15 November 1991 (Recorded known times in public domain). by 15 September 1988, then submitted to FBI Dallas who is in receipt by 25 October 1988. The documents get declassified two years later on 28 August 1991. Telecalls are made 10/25/1991 and 10/30/1991, with an AIRTEL communication drafted to the Director of FBI on target date 10/31/1991. The Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) who was evaluating the documents arranged to having "discussed this matter with concludes his FBI career by the close of the investigation of the Majestic documents—the last official date being handwritten on 27 December 1993 (as 12/27/93). on 10/31/1991." An editorial comment is then included: "The fact that this airtel is dated Halloween day is purely coincidental; it could have been worse, and dated on the first of April." Their mission is accomplished—and thus, the process enables the documents to be considered a hoax and "bogus". Ha1.jpeg Ha2.jpeg Ha3.jpeg Ha4.jpeg ;Notes References Category:UFO documents Category:Ufology Category:Majestic Category:Presidential documents